Bayonetta 2
Bayonetta 2 (ベヨネッタ2) is an action game developed by Platinum Games exclusively for the Wii U console. Hideki Kamiya, the director of the previous game is staying on as a supervisor, while Yusuke Hashimoto takes the role of director for this game. It is the sequel to Bayonetta ''. The original concept was pitched to publisher and franchise owners Sega, but financial difficulties forced them to reject the title. When Platinum Games partnered with Nintendo for their new game, The Wonderful 101, Nintendo decided to finance a resurected Bayonetta 2, and came on as publisher. Sega will be however serving as an advisor in the game's development. Trailers Teaser Trailer Observations and Speculation The original trailer for the game parallels many of the elements in the teaser trailer from the first Bayonetta teaser. However, differences are apparent. The moon, which had been full in the first game trailer, is now stylized crescent. The two feathers that meander through the air are now black instead of white. The female figure, assumed to be Bayonetta, first fires a volley of bullets towards her foe, a cloaked figure of currently ambiguous gender, who is wielding a large golden double-bladed glaive/naginata-like weapon. The figure is able to cut the bullets side using an ability similar to the Lumen Sage's Light Speed before the two collide. Bayonetta lands her foot on the ground as the figure lands themselves some distance away before the logo is revealed. The female figure is widely considered to be Bayonetta by many, returning from the first game. She sports a new suit design around her legs, a silver figurine that seems to make up the heel of her boot. She also has a set of brand new blue guns. However, the fact that her face was not shown in this teaser coupled with the angelic symbols on the design have led some to believe this may be a new character. The new blue guns appear similar to the Mauser Red 9 Pistol, though the actual basis for the weapon, if there is one, has not yet been confirmed. It is extremely large for a pistol, being even bigger than the already huge Scarborough Fair (which was based on the relatively small derringer), though is still smaller than the Onyx Roses. It features a navy blue and gold color scheme, an inset diamond or white topaz gem, and what appears to be a gold and white (possibly ivory) locket with an unknown design engraved into the white surface. Presumably the name of the weapon is "Love is Sin" according to analysis of hi-res imagery. The cloaked figure in the teaser is generally assumed to be a Lumen Sage, or at least affiliated with them in some way due to using what's likely to be Light Speed, the same ability Father Balder is seen using in the first game against Bayonetta (the same special effect is used in both scenes). The figure also wields a golden weapon similar in style to an angelic weapon. Little to nothing about this figure is known, with even his or her gender is a widely debated topic. Bayonetta1-2GunComparison.jpg|Bayonetta 1 and Bayonetta 2 heel comparison Love_is_Sin.png|Clear readings of the gun reveal its name Bayo.png Development Trailer Observations On 23rd January 2013, Nintendo published another trailer for Bayonetta 2 , showing glimpses of behind the scenes gameplay, concept art and animations in progress (including brief glimpses of Bayonetta's new model). Bayonetta's costume, based on what the development team state, appears not to be made out of hair anymore, and she does not appear to have the two ribbons she used in her previous beehive hairstyle. This could mean that she will no longer be able to use hair as a weapon. The team mention how the game is going to be much bigger than the first, with a much larger number of locations/levels to play through, brand new angelic enemies and brief glimpses of brand new weapons. They also claim that the game has a different feel and liken the scale of combat to feel as though you're fighting a battle on par with Jubileus from the very beginning. The end of trailer features a walking animation and a soundbite of one of Bayonetta's taunts, implying that Hellena Taylor will be returning to play the role. The trailer also features a brief glimpse of a roaring demon at the end, implying there will be other Infernal Demons present in the game as well. The demon that appears in the trailer appears to be Gomorrah, since it share many features with the demon. The small crown-shaped object on it's head and general headshape are clues, although it also appears to possess claws. Bayo 2 A.jpg|Detail of Bayonetta's new guns/heels. Bayo 2 B.jpg|Bayonetta's new look. Bayo 2 C.jpg|Another view of Bayonetta's new design. Bayo 2 D.jpg|A new angelic enemy, with it's head appearing to be part of it's sword weapon. Bayo 2 E.jpg|A new centaur like enemy. Bayo 2 F.jpg|Bayonetta's wire frame model, hinting at a new weapon. Bayo 2 G.jpg|Bayonetta walks away: "You want to touch me?" Bayo H.jpg|Infernal Demons make a return, including possibly Gomorrah E3 2013 Trailer As part of Nintendo's pre-E3 Nintendo Direct stream on June 11th, a brand new trailer of Bayonetta 2 was shown for the first time. It reveals Bayonetta and Jeanne's new looks, more of her mysterious masked rival, and a new hooded youth. Rodin is also confirmed to be returning in a short flash. The playable demo of the game that was featured at E3 also showcases a new Angel enemy and some of Bayonetta's new abilities and weapons. Bayonetta's new look features a blue and black color pallet, as opposed to her red and black pallet from the first game. Her hair has been cut much shorter and is more modernly stylized when compared to the "beehive" style she wore in during the first game. She sports new designs for her earrings and chained tassels that hang from her arms. Her hair now comes out just below the shoulders instead of at her elbows, similar to a cloak and her new outfit features pointed shoulders and silver embroidery as well as a new chain for her Umbran watch. Audio snippets from the trailer and new dialogue also confirm Helena Taylor's reprisal of the role. Jeanne appears in the trailer as well, featuring much longer hair and a new outfit that looks similar to a red biker suit. The gameplay confirms the return of many of Bayonetta's iconic game mechanics; Wicked Weaves, Witch Time, Torture Attacks, and using demons for climax attacks to finish off larger enemies. All of these appear to work very similarly to the first Bayonetta's gameplay. Bayonetta's four new guns appear to function very similarly to the Scarborough Fair in terms of the button input, but the combo animations have been redone completely. Two more new weapons can also be seen: A pair of short rapier-like swords and vine-like whips that equip to her feet. In addition, a new mechanic called Umbra Climax has been added. When her magic gauge is full, Bayonetta can activate this ability which puts her into Serious Mode. This allows all of her attacks for a short time to summon unique Wicked Weaves, such as Madama Butterfly's torso and head, huge plant-like whips for the new feet-based whips, and white spectral blades for her two swords. Other Wicked Weaves also appear to summon Infernal Demons for a brief moments in this mode. In a brand new feature of the game, Bayonetta summons Gomorrah but something goes wrong and the now fully-formed demon breaks free of her hair and attacks Bayonetta from behind, forcing Jeanne to tackle her out of the way. Jeanne has her soul knocked from her body and then quickly dragged to Inferno . The remainder of the trailer shows Bayonetta fighting Gomorrah as he climbs up the side of a building and flies through the air. She summons what appears to be Malphas' wings to fly, forming them out of her hair from her back, similar to how she summons demons normally. Upon defeating Gormorrah she appears to summon a demonic version of Fortitudo to finish him off. The trailer closes with Bayonetta and the masked character flying towards each other in attack. After the title splash, another new character of a mysterious hooded youth wearing large goggles and angular golden chains around his wrists and neck is shown. E3 2013 Demo The demo for the game comes in 3 Verses, showcasing the entire sequence of events from the E3 trailer. Verse 1 starts with Bayonetta avoiding the attack of a new Angelic enemy with a large sword before landing on a fighter jet flying through the city. From here, she fights other new enemies, including the Angel centaurs shown from the concept trailer and Jeanne makes an appearance on her own jet. Bayonetta's fighter is destroyed, forcing her to use the debris caused by the Angel's destruction to jump onto the roof of a bullet train. Verse 2 showcases a brand new boss enemy named Belief, a giant Angel that possesses a single long tentacled appendage for attacking and a mouth that spits green poisonouss slime on it's other side. Running fast enough to keep up, Bayonetta fights back whilst Jeanne lends support in the form of jet missiles. After the bridge the train is running on it destroyed, both Bayonetta and Jeanna join forces to defeat it on the debris in Witch Time. After kicking the creature away from them, Bayonetta follows it onto the side of a skycraper and summons Gomorrah, who then proceeds to destroy Belief in a similar fashion to the first game. Verse 3 begins with Gomorrah's portal not closing properly and the demon breaking free of the hair that Bayonetta used to summon it. Seeing this, Jeanna pushes Bayonetta out of the way before she is attacked, but is struck down herself. Her soul is dragged to Inferno whilst Bayonetta is forced to fight the demon using Malphas' wings to fly. The demon and witch clash up the side of the skyscraper, Bayonetta using all her new abilities to take Gomorrah down. As a final action to the fight, Bayonetta lures Gomorrah off the building and summons a brand new Infernal Demon that grabs the other in it's jaws and crushes it into the ground. Both Gomorrah and the new Demon disappear and the demo ends with Bayonetta holding Jeanne's now lifeless body. Bayo 2 E3 1.jpg|The new rival character Bayo 2 E3 2.jpg|The new setting for Bayonetta 2 Bayo 2 E3 3.jpg|"No-one said you could touch..." Bayo 2 E3 4.jpg|Gameplay aboard a damaged fighter jet Bayo 2 E3 5.jpg|Gameplay showing off a new Wicked Weave Bayo 2 E3 6.jpg|Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 7.jpg|Gameplay showing Witch Time Bayo 2 E3 8.jpg|Gameplay showing new Torture Attack Bayo 2 E3 9.jpg|Bayonetta clashes with the new character Bayo 2 E3 10.jpg|A new angel Bayo 2 E3 11.jpg|Bayonetta's new haircut Bayo 2 E3 12.jpg|Jeanne returns Bayo 2 E3 13.jpg|Jeanne & Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 14.jpg|Gameplay showing new whip weapon Bayo 2 E3 15.jpg|Rodin Bayo 2 E3 16.jpg|Gomorrah emerges Bayo 2 E3 24.jpg|Jeanne tries to save Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 25.jpg|Jeanne is hit Bayo 2 E3 26.jpg|Jeanne's soul is dragged down to Inferno Bayo 2 E3 17.jpg|Bayonetta still appears to possess the Left Eye Bayo 2 E3 18.jpg|Bayonetta's summoned wings Bayo 2 E3 19.jpg|Bayonetta VS Gomorrah Bayo 2 E3 20.jpg|Bayonetta summons a new demon Bayo 2 E3 21.jpg|The new Infernal Demon Bayo 2 E3 22.jpg|Bayonetta and the new character Bayo 2 E3 23.jpg|The new hooded character Bayo.png|CG Render Game Speculation *It is theorized that the Lumen Sage Bayonetta is seen constantly fighting may some how have a previously unknown relationship with her. Possibly following the Devil May Cry story of twin siblings following different paths of their mixed heritage. Trivia *The Bayonetta 2 logo seems to feature a blue and gold color scheme, replacing the original Bayonetta logo's red hues. *The first bullet that Bayonetta shoots in the trailer, as it over shadows the moon, it can be seen that the tip of the bullet had been cut into, forming a '+'''. This is a modern day method used on bullets to make them explode upon impact, and cause more damage than a traditional bullet, as well as leaving little physical evidence as to what brand of bullet it was. This also hints at the possibility this may be a direct sequel to the original Bayonetta, which was in modern times, rather than being a prequel as some believe. *In the original Bayonetta trailer, the bullets that she fires towards the angels also have the + symbol etched into the tips. Since the first game was also set in the modern day, it would make sense for this trend to continue. *Three other angelic enemies have been shown in the trailer. One is a knight-like angel with a huge sword that has a face carved on it, the second foe seems to be a froglike creature with a staff that has protusions which look like blades and rotate before firing a projectile when the angel hits the staff, and the third angel seems to be based off a Sagittarius with the front of the body being covered with a face. It seems to have a spear or a lance. This angel could be Bayonetta 2's equivalent of the enemies Grace and Glory , since in the concept artwork the same angel is shown to be in a blue color. Category:Games